


【布鸟】the room where it happens

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 4





	【布鸟】the room where it happens

看着对面的律师用友善的语气转述着切尔西老板的决定，穆里尼奥只感到烦躁。

远程解雇，对他来说这还是第一次遭遇。当然，考虑到和老板上个月的会面，穆里尼奥不能说自己完全没有预计到这个结果，但他原以为至少能收到一条由对方亲自发来的解雇短信，而不是来自一个陌生律师的程序化通知。

也许老板是生病了，用不了手机，穆里尼奥恶意地想，也许他撞坏了头。

律师敏锐地注意到穆里尼奥把胳膊从桌子上放了下去。富有经验的代理人停止了讲话，他在等待葡萄牙教练的下一步动作。

只过了几秒，穆里尼奥又重新靠在了椅背上，他朝律师点了点头，示意对方继续。

有那么一瞬间，穆里尼奥的确想要发作，但他抑制住了自己。他的怒气针对的那位罪魁祸首并不在这里，向一个传声筒大喊大叫，未免显得有些可悲。

————————————————————

穆里尼奥坐在客厅里，端详着手里红酒瓶身上的标签。这是老板三个月前送来的。

在第一次登上罗盘号时，俄罗斯人用来款待他的也是同样的液体。

穆里尼奥还记得门德斯当时是如何评价这款酒的。在游艇的一角，微醉的经纪人压低了声音，凑在他耳边说，自己在喝下这种液体黄金的时候，喉咙里尝到的全是钞票的味道。

葡萄牙教练笑得发颤，引来了游艇主人的目光。阿布拉莫维奇向他们走了过来，门德斯的脸肉眼可见地白了几度，但穆里尼奥却完全不在乎，他讲了一个和船有关的笑话，轻松把寡头搪塞了过去。

葡萄牙人此时正春风得意，什么都不放在眼里，即使是在别人的地盘上。他的事业总在走上坡路，他以为这大概就是世界的规律。  
但他应该想到，只有假花才不会凋谢。

———————————————————————

在把自己灌倒在沙发上后，穆里尼奥莫名其妙地想起了波尔图。

他回忆起通知主席自己准备离开波尔图的那天，以及主席脸上的表情。

他不知道他的现在的神情和对方当时的有几分相似，但他确信他不想看到对方知道他被切尔西解雇的消息时的表情。

————————————————————————

切尔西发言人声称，经过友好的协商，俱乐部和教练达成了一致。

———————————————————————

下课一周后，穆里尼奥在晚上“散步”到了斯坦福桥附近。

他没有逗留太久。他不用特意来看也知道这个地方晚上是什么样子的。他对这里太熟悉了。  
他想过要在这里待很长时间，比现在要长的多的时间。

————————————————————————

决定教练最终命运的会面发生在他被解雇的一个月之前。

穆里尼奥记得，阿布拉莫维奇当时穿着一件黄色的毛衣。很难看，但没人敢说。

穆里尼奥记得，阿布拉莫维奇当时没有带翻译。但他的英文说的真不好。

穆里尼奥记得，阿布拉莫维奇让保镖站在门外等他们。以往有过很多这样的时刻，但这次是因为不一样的理由。

也许有些细节他记错了，但是又有谁能来纠正他？反正房间里只有他们两个人。

——————————————————————

门在他们身后关上。笑容从俄罗斯人脸上消失，他的蓝眼睛里透着一种冷漠式的温和。

穆里尼奥帮老板拉开了椅子，但是阿布拉莫维奇没有坐下。他看着穆里尼奥坐下，然后居高临下地望着他的教练。

阿布拉莫维奇对教练的诸多不满，在这场谈话里彻底爆发了。他从球队战术抨击到更衣室的管理方式，谈话很快变成单方面的指责。

穆里尼奥记得，那天他用尽了全部的意志力，才没有给对方送上一句葡萄牙国骂。

——————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇不怕做决定，即使是日后备受诟病的那些。  
他很擅长用决绝的手段处理问题，不管是经营石油公司还是维持和政要的关系，他从未失手过。

被人憎恨没什么可怕的，舆论总会消散。寡头比其他人更清楚，不管签支票的那只手上沾过多少血污，只要写下的数字清晰可见，就不会有人在意。

他在达成目标前会很耐心。

而到了要需要结束的时候，他从不会犹豫。

他可以出卖自己的合伙人，背叛自己的妻子。至于解雇教练，那只是他日程表上小得不能再小的一件事了。合作关系，婚姻关系，雇佣关系。对他来说，没有哪种关系是永恒的。

像以往那样，阿布拉莫维奇不会为他的决策公开发言。他总会出现在做决策的房间里，而且他总是赢家。

————————————————————

个犹太人和一个天主教徒一起走进了酒吧，这听起来像某个笑话的开头。

在穆里尼奥看来，这实际上也是个笑话。

“您这次叫我来有什么事？”葡萄牙人眼睛瞥向调酒师，对方正假装不经意的往外掏手机。

“我新开的切尔西主题酒吧，”阿布拉莫维奇笑着说，“第一个请你来参观。”

穆里尼奥在酒吧里走了一圈，又回到吧台，朝老板笑笑：“现在参观完了。我可以走了？”

“点杯酒吧。”阿布拉莫维奇把酒单推给他。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇看着穆里尼奥的喉结随着吞咽动作上下移动，葡萄牙人的头发白了，肤色更黑了，但他喝酒的样子没变。

“我有个亲戚家的孩子，想要一件你签名的切尔西球衣。”阿布拉莫维奇突然开口。

“好的，”穆里尼奥，“给我球衣和笔。”

“在我家里。”

穆里尼奥挑了挑眉，又抿了口杯子里的酒。

“贝尼特斯不会在切尔西待太久了。”俄罗斯人富有深意地说，“你知道的。”

“今天已经太晚了，我要回去了。”穆里尼奥突然说，“球衣请寄到我马德里的公寓，把需要签的内容在短信里发给我。”

阿布拉莫维奇没有再多说什么，他礼貌的把教练送出了酒吧，看着他上了车。

阿布拉莫维奇知道，穆里尼奥很快会回到切尔西的。

他不清楚他们的关系这次能维持多久，但是没有关系，等到需要终结的时候，他知道自己跟本不会在乎，和他曾经有过的每段关系一样。


End file.
